All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Beach chick
Summary: This is a Christmas story for all of you who think Mac and Harm should be together. Mac hears a Christmas song on the radio and thinks of Harm.


AN: This Christmas story idea came when I was thinking about one of my favorite Christmas songs. Who ever reads this I hope you will enjoy it. On with the story……

I own nothing but the plot in this story…

All I Want For Christmas Is You

December 9, 2004

Mac's apartment

4:50pm

Mac shivered and wrapped her coat tightly around her, as she pulled her new Christmas tree up her icy apartment steps. Soft snowflakes started to fall all around her and she was grateful to get her tree before it started snowing hard outside. Soon her tree was sitting in her living room while she got out of her snow covered over coat and started a hot bath. Afterwards she got in her soft blue pajama's and slipped her feet in a pair of matching blue fuzzy slippers and walked to her Christmas tree. She walked around it wondering what decorations she should start with to decorate it. She finally made up her mind on what to decorate the tree with then she dug out all her Christmas ornaments. Soon blue, white, red, green, and silver ornament where scattered here and there all over her apartment.

She turned on the radio and found a station that was playing Christmas music and started to make herself a pot of hot coffee. As the coffee was making she went over to unpack her white Christmas tree lights. 'I used these last year,' she thought pulling out white lights and then started wrapping her tree with them. After she was done with the lights she reached for an ornament when a song she loved came on the radio. It was "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. 'I love this song,' Mac thought turning up the radio. She started humming along with it as it came on.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas is_

_You... yea yea_

She immediately thought about Harm and their relationship. She started wondering if it would every work out between them. She had so many fantasies about them actually making their relationship work, but each time they tried things would get in the way. She had known for a long time that she was in love with him, but their work always got in the way and she wasn't sure if they ever had a future together. 'It's not that I don't want to be with Harm, its just that our job restricts us from getting involved and things would never be the same between us if we tried and it didn't work out,' she pondered this as the song went on.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_(and I) Don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

But the more Mac thought about it, the more she wanted to start a personal relationship with him. She really did wish they could be together as more than friends for once. 'I really want you for Christmas, more then you know,' she thought thinking of Harm. 'I can really relate to this song,' she thought. The song was exactly talking about her feeling for him and she started singing along now really getting into the song.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing (oh yea)_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -_

_won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door…._

She had been singing the words of the song when she heard something behind her and she turned around seeing Harm standing right inside her door. 'Well close enough to the song,' she thought. Then a self conscious feeling came over her as she realized that he had heard her singing the words of the song.

"Harm," she said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Your door was open and I was in the area. I thought you might like dinner," he said holding up Chinese food.

"That sounds great," she said helping him set the food on the table. "I guess I must have left my door open, after I carried in my tree."

"Your tree looks great," Harm said, looking at the lights she put on it.

"Thanks, but I'm far from done. I still have all these ornaments to put on," she said indicating the pile on the table.

"If you need help, I'll help you finish decorating," Harm offered.

"I'd like that," she said smiling at him.

They loaded up their plates with steaming food, sat down at the table, and just talked.

He told her that he was in the area doing Christmas shopping for their friends and his mom and step father.

"What did you get for them?" Mac asked.

"I got a sweater for mom and a set of new pens for Frank. He had been telling me how he could never find anything to write with."

"Those are good gifts," Mac said. "What did you get for Harriet and Bud? I have been trying to think of something nice to get them for Christmas, but I don't know. Have any ideas?" She added, taking a piece of lemon chicken and plopping it in her mouth.

"Well since Harriet is always talking about shoes and clothing, you should get her something like that. I got her a burgundy colored scarf and I got Bud this watch I found."

"I hope I can find them good gifts like that."

"Why don't we go shopping together next week and I can help you find stuff for them and you can help me find something for Coats, Cresswell, and Sturgis. I also need to find something for the Admiral. He's going to come to Harriet's Christmas party this year to catch up with all of us."

"I haven't seen the Admiral or AJ in a long time," Mac said.

"He's been touring Italy with his daughter, I heard. He'll probably tell us all about that at the party."

They spent the rest of there dinner talking about their recent assignments and the different gossip at JAG.

Later on after the dishes were washed and all the left over food was put away, they went to her living room to decorate some more of the tree. Mac turned back on the Christmas music as they started putting more ornaments on the tree.

"So…" Harm said breaking the silence. "What were you singing before I came in?" He asked.

"Oh...it was just this Mariah Carry Christmas song."

"You seemed really into the song."

"Yeah, well I only get to hear it during Christmas so I was just happy to hear it," she said. She didn't want him to guess that she had been thinking of him as she was singing.

They both hung their ornaments and reached for another one. They both reached for the same ornament and their hands brushed each others. Mac felt a spark run up her hand when their hands touched. She looked up at him and she could tell that he had felt it too. She was trying to fight the urge to pull him closer to her; she looked away breaking eye contact. 'I don't know how he feels,' she thought.

"I…I," she started to say when Harm hand tilted her face back towards him. "You don't have to say anything." He pulled her closer to him giving into his feelings. There was no where else Mac wanted to be and she eagerly kissed him back. They broke a part seconds later each other holding the others gaze with their eyes.

"Wow," Mac said. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, but those are my thoughts exactly," Harm said.

"What does this mean?" She asked not knowing what to say.

"This means that I love you and I can't deny my feelings for you anymore."

'Did Harm just say that he loved me?' She thought.

"Say it again," she said. 'I need to make sure that he actually said it,' she thought.

"I love you, Sarah Mackenzie," Harm said taking her back in his arms.

"Oh Harm, I love you too," she said kissing him again.

'Wow,' she thought later when she was sitting rapped up in Harm's arms on the couch. 'My wish really did come true, this Christmas.'

The End

AN: I just love this story. I have been meaning to get it posted on here for weeks. I finally got the time and I just hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
